1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to structural wall materials, particularly a honeycomb panel structure having pockets for receiving lamps and the like and a method of making the same.
2. Prior Art
Honeycomb cores have heretofore found extensive application for their inherent advantages of being light-weight and high mechanical strength. Typically, panel or board members comprised of honeycomb cores made of aluminum, steel or other core materials have been widely used for instance as a lining in the interior of an automobile which is provided with cavities or pockets for receiving lamps or other fittings.
A conventional form of such honeycomb panels or boards is shown in FIG. 2 of the accompanying drawings in which a web of honeycomb core 100 is covered on both sides adhesively with surfacing plate members 101 and 102. The upper plate member 101 extends linearly throughout the length of the web across the region of pockets 103 formed at predetermined positions and intervals. The lower plate member 102 extends linearly over pocket-free straight surface regions Xa, Xa but is bent to run in conformity with the configuration of each pocket 103 having a length Xb. This prior art device has a drawback in that its fabrication is complicated and time-consuming and further in that the corner region C of the pocket 103 is susceptible to localized stresses.